The Order of the Neo-Solar Temple
The Order of the Neo Solar Temple is a stable consisting of UltraMantis Black, Xenomorph, Kane and The Undertaker. The stable wrestles primarily in NESE . New Era Of Sports Entertainment (2010 - Present) Formation Whilst the offical debut of the Order would happen at Blackest Night, the Order started in the Mega Event before Blackest Night, at Brooklyn Rage. As Linkara was taken out before the Fourth Wall's title defence, 90s Kid would come out and team with Deadpool, successfully defending the Tag Team Championships. What would appear as a new appearance for Linkara turned into an attitude change, as he would then turn on his partner Deadpool, costing their Tag Titles in the process. This would lead to a Deadpool/Linkara match, but half way through the match, Ultramantis Black would make his debut in NESE, and would fully turn Linkara into 90s Kid, which gave him enough momentum to defeat Deadpool. Then on a webmatch, Ultramantis Black would reveal that his long time partner Crossbones was turned into a Xenomorph (the alien from the Alien Movie Franchise) thanks to help from Dr. Cube.. Success & Expansion The Order would defeat Shetty's Horde to win a no.1 contenders match for the Tag Team Championships. The Order would win the Titles on the following Episode, after Keith Connor took out the Nostalgia Critic, leaving Nostalgia Chick on her own. The Order would dominate the Duddette and became the NESE Tag Team Champions. UltraMantis Black would defeat Scott Steiner in the Championship Gauntlet. Ultramantis would make it to the final before being losing to Snowflame. The Order would be successful in defending their Tag Titles, defeating Starfleet. It was around this time that Ultramantis Black would add more people to his Stable. He would kidnap both Nathan Slash and Captain Picard and use the Eye of Tyr on them, altering their appearances. Nathan Slash would turn yellow (similiar to Yellow Bastard out of Sin City) and Picard would become Locutus of Borg. These two would make their debut beating up Co-Commisioner Bandit Keith. At NESE 18, 90's Kid would turn on Xenomorph in a match for the NESE Tag Team Championship, thus leaving the Neo Solar Temple. At Kurt Russellmania, 90's Kid along with The Doctor and Data would beat the Neo Solar Temple in a faction war, thus freeing Locutus and Nathan Slash from their clutches to the Eye of Tyr. Season 2 would have Ultramantis bring in the Undertaker and Kane to form The Ministry of the Neo Solar Temple, however Undertaker admitted to have been using Ultramantis before Ringo Starrcade, meaning Undertaker and Kane left the order. In season 3, Ultramantis Black and Xenomorph would win the NESE Tag Team Championship from Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas during the NESE King of Duos. In Wrestling Signature Moves *Cosmic Disaster (Reverse Piledriver) (Ultramantis Black) *Acid Spit W/ Buzzsaw Kick (Xenomorph) 'Entrance Theme' *'Tearing the Veil from Grace by Cradle of Filth' Championships and Accomplishments *NESE Tag Team Championship (2 Time) - 90s Kid(1) & Xenomorph (1) and Ultramantis Black(1) & Xenomorph(2) *NAW/NESE Extreme Championship (4 Times) (90's Kid x2, Locotus Of Borg x2) *NESE 3I Championship (1 Time) (Xenomorph) Members 3149560412 392c88061a.jpg|Ultramantis Black Slash nese after programing.jpg|Nathan Slash BORG.jpg|Locutus Of Borg Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorph 90's Kid.jpg|90's Kid Category:NESE